villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pazuzu (The Maze)
Pazuzu '''also known as '''Captain Howdy is the protagonist villain from Scary Chair and in the scary game Where's Waldo game and the main antagonist from The Maze game series. It is an demon or a ghost who possessed the body and soul of Regan McNeil and set out to jumpscare the protagonist, leaving the protagonist scared and sometimes sad. Appearence His appearence is identical to his film counterpart from The Exorcist, yellow eyes, rotten teeth, red eyebags, white skin with an negative behavior, while in his true form, he has wings, an penis in the shape of an snake, an demonic tail, an hair with an humanoid body. While he possesses Regan McNeil, his face is stratched with yellow eyes with an mischievious smile with rotten teeth. Scary Chair In the video, there's a rocking chair, inside of the house, there's an demonic ghost named Pazuzu who possesses Regan, during few of seconds. The chair starts to move, showing the possessed Regan walking down like an infant jumpscaring the protagonist with an mischievious grin, as the video ends, an web site from The Maze appears in white text with an blackscreen. In google sites of Maze game, some scariest face of Regan appears in the screen that was very popular on the sites. To play the Maze game, you need the Flash Player to play this scary game. Where's Waldo game Pazuzu appears after the music stops for few seconds. Once the music stops, Pazuzu jumpscares the protagonist before the screen reverts back to normal in the process, leaving the protagonist scared and in shock with no idea that the Demon scares the player for a reason in a unexpected way. The Maze Pazuzu appears again in The Maze game when he possesses the body of Regan, the player must avoid the black walls in order to survive, the levels that the player passes turns out to be harder one by one. When the player starts to go in the level 3, this level is hard, showing an small maze in the red arrive. The player must be careful to avoid the black walls before the black walls force you to restart the game. When the player tries to finish the level 3, the Pazuzu-possessed Regan McNeil pop-up to jumpscare the player, leaving the player scared by the reaction on the demonic being with no idea that the demon continues to scare the player. There's an spanish and english version on the game that was seen on the internet that the demon is the same as his film counterpart. The Original Scary Maze game The Pazuzu-possessed Regan McNeil appears again in the remake of the game and the maze is yellow rather than light blue in which he plays an bigger role that we knew. Super Mario Bros. 3 Corrupted Horror Game Pazuzu appears in Super Mario Bros. 3 Corrupted game, once Mario gets hit by an enemy or gets an Red Mushroom, 1-UP Mushroom or an Fire Flower, Pazuzu jumpscares the player before reverting back into the game, once Mario said "Oh! Mama mia!" when he lost a life, Pazuzu suddenly jumpscares the player before reverting back into the Corrupted World, showing demonic images of Mario's for a reason. Trivia He is based on his film counterpart from The Exorcist franchise. Category:Male Category:Female Category:Possessor Category:Humanoid Category:Internet Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Fearmongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Fictionalized Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Undead Category:Damned Souls Category:Perverts Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Monsters Category:Rapists Category:Horror Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Urban Legends Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Sadists Category:Predator Category:Noncorporeal Category:Unseen Category:Ghosts Category:Mario Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Pure Evil